


Recherche histoire D.Gray-man

by Estia



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estia/pseuds/Estia
Summary: Bonjour,Je recherche une histoire D.Gray-man, je ne sais pas si elle était terminée ou non.Je ne me souviens plus si l'histoire était en Français ou en Anglais.
Kudos: 1





	Recherche histoire D.Gray-man

Bonjour,

Je recherche une histoire D.Gray-man, je ne sais pas si elle était terminée ou non.  
Tout je que je me souviens est du prologue ou Allen Walker décrit sa vie dans une lettre avant de la donner à son golem.De ce que je peux me souvenir il décrit sa vie dans cette lettre et ses sentiments surtout envers son maître et l'ordre noir. Il écrit cette lettre car il doit être exécuté je crois. Si quelqu'un aurait le titre de l'histoire ou l'histoire elle-même se serait vraiment apprécier.  
Je ne me souviens plus si l'histoire était en Français ou en Anglais.  
Merci d'avance a ceux qui pourront m'aider.

Cordialement.


End file.
